


Something about Love

by Dustyrain



Category: Magic Mike (2012), Seven Pounds (2008), True Detective
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas认识了Rust和Marty，遇到了盲人Ezra。细水长流絮絮叨叨的各种片段。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about Love

1、

在遇到Ezra之前，Dallas从没有想过自己会走进一个盲人的世界。就好像他在遇到Rustin Cohle之前，从没想过自己会和这么一个神经兮兮的条子打交道。“早知道你是这类型的，当初就别想从我嘴里撬出半个字来。”音乐声震天响。周围全是为台上的男孩们发了疯的女人。舞台下唯一的男人Rust（当然还有他自己）面无表情，眼神漠然，对他说的话充耳不闻，态度活像是身在坟场。直到他把一杯苏打水戳在桌子上，这位魂游天外的警探才抬了抬眼皮，似乎对这杯不知是什么玩意的东西不太满意。

“苏打水。”Dallas恶狠狠地解释。Rust抬起眼来。

“……恰到好处。”他说。

“什么？”

回答他的是Rust一个慢条斯理不动声色的酒嗝儿。

2、

当年Rust和Marty来酒吧里盘查时发生了不必要的误会，客人被吓跑了一大半，还都是忘了给钱的那种。Dallas勃然大怒地从后台走出来，根本没想着换掉自己那身看似正经实际机关暗藏到处都能扯开的装扮。眼前一个瘦高个儿一个大饼脸，看见他这身装扮反应各不同：前者纹丝不动，后者皱起了眉。一个不解风情，一个装模作样——他当时就是这么想的。

“咳，嗯，如果影响了你的生意，我们感到很抱歉。”大饼脸——Marty当时是这么说的。然后他开始向Dallas介绍自己和他的搭档。“他是Rustin Cohle。”

“你身边没人。”Dallas好心提醒他。

顺着声音找过去，他们发现对方已经展开了那个大本子，倚在吧台旁边和从舞台上跳下来的Ben聊案子。Marty长长地叹了口气，对自己搭档和自己不在一个频道上这种事露出了比较习惯的表情。而这一幕让Dallas简直是控制不住地笑了起来，把生意跑了这回事全给笑忘了。

3、

起初除了Dallas自己和Ben，所有人都不太喜欢Rust。“阴森森的像从坟墓里爬出来的。”有一位甚至毫不客气地给了这么个评价。Ben反驳了对方，非得说Rust其实热情似火，只是缺乏适当的性生活与合适的情人。Dallas坐在一旁听，心想这理由从某些方面听上去没什么可反驳的，只是Rust其实热情似火？他摇了摇头觉得想象不到。

4、

Dallas不是个害怕应付麻烦的人。他常对他的男孩们说的一句话是，干这一行一天胜过出门游历一年，你永远不知道下一个进来的是谁。所以当一个男人带着另外几个人凶神恶煞怒气冲冲地找到他非要找他算算妻子每周末晚上跑出来就为了一睹魔力麦克的风采这笔账时，他表现得完全无动于衷甚至嘴毒了一些。这为他招来了那男人挥起的拳头，他做好准备要把对方的蛋踢碎，但那拳头还没到他脸上就被Rust给拦下来了。

“他是我的证人。”探员慢条斯理地说，一只手握住对方的小臂，看上去没用什么力。但Dallas发现那个男人脸上在冒汗。“你也可以揍他。等到案子结束。”

“我觉得我不太想和你说谢谢。”Dallas说。在目送着那个男人悻悻离去之时。“你为什么要对他说等到案子结束还可以来揍我？”

“因为你不想和我说谢谢。”Rust说。

Dallas愣了一会儿，然后笑出了声。

5、

案子结束之后，那个大块头没再来，Marty也没怎么再来过店里，反倒是允许别人来揍Dallas的Rust成为了常客。Dallas总能看到他在一群盯着台上两眼放光的女人之后的某个角落里，两眼放空，盯着某个点长久地保持一个姿势。起初他觉得这像是在冥想。但是在夜店里？地点似乎又不太对。他很好奇。但绝不想打扰Rust。每个人都需要自己的空间，Rust显然把这里当成了与外面隔绝的世界，而他作为这里的主人乐意给对方提供便利。

有时候Marty会来找Rust。通常这个时候Rust又肯定不在——有时候甚至是几分钟的时间差。Dallas简直不能理解他们为什么总是错过，就好像每次Marty来找Rust时后者都是未卜先知然后先行逃脱。可怜的Marty，他总会在找不到Rust的时候陷入有些困惑却又无能为力的状态里，站在那儿到处看，仿佛这样就能把Rust从某个地方给看出来，可眼神又不对焦，看上去就像个盲人……就像Ezra Turner一样。

6、

Ezra是Dallas打电话订购肉类食品时认识的，算起来比结识Rust和Marty要靠前一些。这个接线员和其他人不同，温和有礼，永远保持者得体的态度。就算在听到他说出的地址是个夜总会的名字时也没什么惊讶的表现。Dallas可是记得以前某家傻瓜公司的接线员听到他家店的名字是个什么反应。人和人之间讲究眼缘，而Dallas觉得自己这算是耳缘。Ezra Turner，他记住了这名字，并且在强迫症的驱使下坚持每次打电话都要转接到这个接线员那里，哪怕就买一包火腿而已。

Marty喜欢这家的东西。有一次他来找Rust照例没找到的时候，Dallas出于同情给了他一杯酒和几片火腿。然后Marty就不肯走了，留下来吃了更多的火腿，目光一直停留在门口，每进来一个人都似乎格外期待，仿佛下一刻对方就会像台上化身为千万种角色的舞男，衣服一扔就变成他想要等的那个人。

7、

“为什么每次Marty都找不到你？”Dallas问Rust。某天晚上夜店没有节目，男孩们都放了大假，留下来的只有Dallas自己而Rust又是唯一的顾客。他们坐在一起看起来活像对难兄难弟。找个话题成了首要任务。不过Rust看上去对这个问题不置可否。

“流变。”他在Dallas锲而不舍地问了第三次的时候简单地说。Dallas顿时感觉自己被卷入了深奥的问题里。“什么东西？”出于礼貌，他做出了希望得到解释的姿态。

然后他妈的Rust的话匣子被打开了。Dallas目瞪口呆地听着他从一个名叫恩培多克勒的说到阿那克萨戈拉再到留基伯，每个人的名字都复杂得像是俄罗斯或阿拉伯来的，每个人的想法都奇怪得像Rust一样。一个Rust摆在眼前已经够他受的，一堆Rust摆在他眼前就是世界灾难了。在Rust最终解释到“流变或者说运动只不过是原子在空间之内的变化”这样的理论后，Dallas终于崩溃了。

“我能给你个建议吗？”他说。

“哪方面？”Rust说。

Dallas拿出了最最诚恳的语气。“少交点这种朋友吧Rust，多和Marty在一起。他这人是精明了点圆滑了点，但比起这几位可真是好多了。”

Rust盯着他看了那么十几秒，最终移开视线，对不远处的酒保招手要了杯苏打水。Dallas笑出声，又比了个手势，侍应生跟着端上来一小盘火腿。

他们又肩并肩坐了一会儿。

“这火腿不错。”最终Rust说。

8、

Dallas自那以后就觉得Rust简直是一部行走的哲学巨著。虽然他从小就不知道哲学那玩意儿是干什么用的。无意间在别人心中的形象提升了好几个档次的Rust依旧坐在那里，一副奄奄一息的模样，多数时候不说话，就算店里被Mike那群家伙搞得充满了下一刻就要天为被地为床的热辣气氛，Rust也永远保持着一副外星球来的姿态远离尘嚣，完全的禁欲主义者，不食人间烟火的典范。

“最近我们这里缺人手，Rust。”Dallas在某天晚上坐到了又和Marty擦肩而过的Rust身旁。Ben正在台上大跳辣舞。被邀请上台的年轻女人双眼发亮，手在Ben身上游移，完全不知道先摸哪才好。

“嗯。”Rust说。

然后他们对视几秒。Dallas在Rust眼里看到了“为什么对我说这种废话”的神态。“别那么看我，我说的每一句话都有十足的意义。”

Rust眨了眨眼，那意思分明就是“啥狗屁意义”。

“认真点儿说，你不想我这里来打个零工？”Dallas问。“不拖帐，每天给工钱。”

Rust的双眼放空在不远处，徒留形状美好的中指竖在Dallas面前。Dallas大笑着跳下椅子：“你的身材很棒，加以训练一定是个好样的。我是个商人，我会看人的，你瞧，我可从不对Marty提这些。”

那根中指晃了一下，收回，贴合在面前装满柠檬苏打水的杯子上。

9、

那之后不久，Dallas就和Ezra在一家餐厅正式碰面了。毫无准备的那种。

当时他在和Rust一起吃饭，他嫌洋葱圈太油了而Rust在他抱怨的时候就把大部分都吃光了。他正想着偷走Rust盘子里的那块樱桃塔有多少可能性时，身后有人在招呼了。“Ezra！你来了！”是这家店的老板，走进来的是一个金发男人，神色温和，灰蓝色的眼睛没有焦距。Dallas停止了想要偷樱桃塔的动作。“Ezra Turner？”以自言自语来说他的声音有点大了。而Ezra也的确没让他失望。“Dallas？”他的名字被男人轻而易举地说了出来。原来声音可以比人的容貌更加令人记忆深刻。

他们简单地交谈两句，彼此为相遇的巧合而感到无比惊讶——至少Dallas自己是真的挺惊讶，原因来自于不言自明的两方面。至于Rust，Dallas一回头就发现这混蛋在原地坐着没动，动作迅速、闷不吭声地消灭了盘子里的樱桃塔，彻底杜绝了自己把它抢走吃了的可能性。

10、

之后很长的一段时间，如果赶得恰好，Dallas会在show进行到尾声而Rust发呆最甚的时候回来。但多数时候，他都是在听完Ezra Turner在那间餐厅的演奏之后陪着对方走回家。他忘了这是从什么时候开始的，可能从他们相识之后，又可能是某天的即兴而起，逐渐却变成了两个人不言而喻的习惯。

他喜欢和Ezra待在一起。Ezra从来不演奏激烈的曲子，多数时候平心静气，音符从指间流出，像是清澈的泉水顺流而下，和他听惯了的音乐类型大有不同。他们的生活好像有相似之处，却又完全不同。白天是肉类电话销售员，晚上是餐厅里的盲人钢琴演奏家的男人温柔，内敛，从不反应过激，就好比现在，他对于Dallas走着走着就在空无一人的大街上突然兴奋地唱起歌这种事绝不大惊小怪。

I’ll always love you more than you know…

You got me tied to a chain.

I’m just a slave to your soul…

And there ain’t nothing’I can do about it…

That’s for sure…

“你的歌声真棒。”他一曲唱完后听到Ezra说。

他笑了起来：“马路上发癫的疯子。”

“不。”Ezra说。“不会。”

他停了下来。

“再说一次，Ezra。”

“什么？”男人看上去有点茫然，但始终面向他的方向，唇角含着微笑。

“忘了吧，”他笑着说。“没什么。”

他们又往前走了几步。然后Ezra停了下来。

“怎么了？”他问。

“我能不能……”Ezra看上去欲言又止。

“什么？”

“没什么。”这一次轮到Ezra笑了笑。“走吧。”

“什么？”很可惜Dallas不像他那样好说话。

他们停在那里，小路上空无一人。灯光让树影投在地上，斑驳闪动。哦，多么电影的场景。Dallas想。

“我能用手碰你的脸吗？”Ezra说。

多么电影的台词。

“为什么？”Dallas问。

“我想知道你的样子。”Ezra说。

多么电影的台词。Dallas再次想。但是这他妈的可不是电影，是Ezra和他之间发生的，就现在。 

11、

一切继续平静地过，似乎与往日没有什么不同。

“来吧，Rust，”直到有一天Dallas坐下来，对着Rust说完了他和Ezra从头到尾的故事，表情像个十足的孩子。“用你的大道理给我讲讲，我和他之间这算什么？”

Rust抬眼看着明显有点兴奋过头的夜总会老板。

“很明显，你不是怀疑派的。”他平静地说。

一阵沉默。

“操。”Dallas最终捂住了额头。“你就不能说句人听得懂的话吗Rust。”

Rust想了想：“好吧。”

“你倒是说啊。”

“你恋爱了。”

这回Dallas确定自己听懂了。

12、

某种程度上，Dallas不得不承认Rust说的是对的，仅限于对怀疑论那句话。他确实不是个怀疑论者（尽管他也不知道Rust嘴里那个怀疑派到底是个什么玩意儿），至少在对Ezra的态度上。他熟谙Ezra的工作，以及其他很多事。他们讨论过。很多次。Ezra从不对过去讳莫如深。显然这一点上他做的就差远了。他没主动提过自己的事。主要是不知道有什么好提的。这念头一蹦出来，Rust的脸就在他眼前晃——这种事不关己的毛病绝对是受对方传染。而Ezra偏偏是个绅士，看得出他不多说，就绝对不多问的那种人。

“不如猜猜。”有一天吃饭的时候，想着要让Ezra了解一下自己的念头止不住地往外蹦，他到底没管住自己的嘴就对Ezra提议。“猜中了的话，这餐饭我来买单。”过去他们一直都是AA制。自然而然，从没商量过。

Ezra微笑了起来，并认真地思索。最终他说：“我想你可能是歌手。”

嗯哼。Dallas想。

“但我又觉得更多的可能……是个舞者？”

Dallas瞠目结舌地放下刀叉，凝视着对方灰蓝色的眼睛。很长一段时间没有做出任何回答。他设想过Ezra猜他是歌手，却没想过Ezra能猜他会跳舞。他不确定地看看盘子，看看Ezra，猜想着自己的言谈举止到底是哪里不对，才会让自己曾经从事现在也没放下的职业显露得那么明显连看都不用看就能被猜到。

“你怎么猜到的？”他问。

“我不知道。”Ezra说。“我就是那么觉得。”

13、

“有些人的感觉真是敏锐得吓人。有的人就笨得无可救药。”Dallas在又一次将火腿放在Marty面前时说。“反正我不管你怎么想，这话还挺适合Rust和你的——记住我说你们两个名字时候的顺序，可别错以为自己是敏锐的那个。”

Marty抬起头来，带着一张被讽刺之后的苦脸瞧着他。Dallas简直觉得对方和Rust看人的眼神都越来越像，应该是平时在一起搭档的时间太多了不自觉受了传染。“听上去也不太像是完全在说我们两个啊。”然后他听见警探咕哝道。

Dallas把碟子里最后一片火腿拿起来塞进嘴里。“……你和Rust轮流拆我台这点倒是挺一致的。”

Marty可能只听到了一两个单字，再次陷入迷茫里：“什么？”

“以后你没火腿可吃了。”Dallas站起来端着空盘子走了。

14、

“我猜对了吗？”回到那天他们共进晚餐的时候，Dallas在Ezra一猜即中之后陷入了长久的，不正常的沉默和茫然。当他想和Ezra说是的时候，舌头好像有点卡住了——肯定不是因为他觉得这个行业有什么丢人的，而是因为对方是Ezra。

对，就是这么个奇怪又操蛋的理由。因为对方是什么也看不见的Ezra。

“嗯哼。”他最后含含糊糊地说，说完觉得自己有点像Rust——他猜想也许那家伙每天不说话或者走神是因为不想面对这个蠢蛋般的世界，而宁可选择停留在自己一个人的世界里，当然那地方偶尔还得留块地方给Marty，那个感知力迟钝到家的傻瓜。

“真的。”Ezra说，脸上是安稳而平静的微笑。他的沉静和平和与Rust的向来不同。后者拒人千里。而他简直是温暖人心。“一定很棒，像你的歌声一样。”

“那当然，”他笑了起来，“脱衣舞，拿手好戏。”

然后他看到Ezra愣了愣。“脱衣舞？”男人跟着重复了一遍，听得出来他不太了解这东西到底是什么，除了字面意义之外——而这个词除了字面意义也的确是没别的意思了。

“是啊，”他又重复肯定。“最精彩而热烈，直指人心的舞蹈。”

“那是你的工作吗？Dallas？”Ezra问。

“说来话长了。”

然后他开诚布公地把自己现在的身份摆在了Ezra的面前，没半点遮掩和回避，但关于舞蹈的部分一带而过，丝毫没意识到自己的喋喋不休里带了多少废话和其他多余的情绪。“……老实说最近人手有点紧缺。我正在努力说服一个……”他脑子里在搜索关于Rust的一些形容词，却发现没什么特别合适的，“一个家伙加入我们。他好像不太愿意。我也就把这个当玩笑……”

“Dallas。”

“什么？”

“这种时候我总会觉得非常遗憾。”Ezra说。

他在对方说到“遗憾”的时候，感觉自己有些不知所措。“为什么？”

Ezra指了指自己的眼睛。

“它们无法看到你的舞蹈。还有你。”

而Dallas大概会一直记得说过这句话后Ezra露出的神色。温柔的，单纯的，期望的，诚恳的。

爱恋的。

15、

“你对我的工作不是不感兴趣吗？”当Rust提出要来看看怎么跳脱衣舞的时候，Dallas简直觉得自己的世界观又被刷新了一次。但Rust只是什么都没说地跟着他走进了练舞房，卷起袖子盘腿坐在了垫子上。一副你跳吧我正看着呢的黑帮头子架势。Dallas默默地骂了一句Marty是傻蛋，然后就脱得只剩下一条裤子地站到镜子前热身去了。

“我觉得这世界上的人没准都是你说的那个什么，怀疑派的。”他对着镜子舒展自己的身体，热身运动很必要。何况他已经有段时间没好好地跳一段了。“没有信任，对立，所以认识了友好的人就舍不得放开。”

“那和怀疑派没太大关系。”

“那这算啥？悲观主义者？”

“……”

从镜子里他看见Rust没动，眼睛凝视着镜子里的某个点。不在他身上。

“Rust，”他忽然玩心大起。“要来试试吗？”

Rust眨了眨眼，缓缓抬起了一只手臂似乎又想比中指，但被Dallas握住用了点力：“到这边来。”他说，然后发现Rust屁股生根地坐在那里，仰头瞧着他，表情除了困扰还有点不确定，似乎像是动摇了，就这么保持着被拉着手臂的姿势甚至本能地，悄无声息地向后挪了挪。

他笑了起来，这多少给了他一定要把Rust拉起来的动力。“你不好奇吗？Rust？”他问。这次再用力的时候发现Rust没再躲，而是顺着他的力度站了起来，依旧面无表情，看上去平静而无所谓的样子，但似乎跃跃欲试。好奇心，Rust，小心了。

他绕到了Rust的身后，把对方推到镜子前。

“你得先保证不会突然转过身来给我一拳。”他说。

Rust看起来却突然犹豫了，流露出想要不动声色地溜之大吉的念头。他只好点着头把对方重新摆回镜子前：“随便。记住别打脸。”他从背后伸出手来，小心翼翼握住了Rust的手臂。

 

16、

从镜子里看来他们简直亲密无间，某种程度上超越了Rust通常应该能够接受的限度，但Rust倒是没提出任何意见。

“抬高手臂，双腿分开。”

Rust照做了。

“下巴抬起来，不，Rust，不是让你用鼻孔看人。”他的掌心轻轻地碰了碰Rust的脸，纠正对方的头部到一个合适的角度。“跟着我做这个动作。”他说着开始扭屁股，没几下就停了：镜子里Rust倒是有乖乖地跟着他做，只不过髋关节看上去坏掉了。

“你那是撅屁股，Rust，得动起来，灵活点。”他说着又让自己的臀部在空气里画了个圈——这混账形容还是Mike首创的。“像这样。画个甜甜圈。”

“什么？”Rust问。

“甜甜圈。或者小甜饼也行。”

“你说的我再也不想吃那鬼东西了。”Rust说，跟着又扭了两下之后停了下来，声音有点喘。

“放松，Rust，”Dallas笑了起来，看来Rust遇到了初学者都会有的问题。“先呼吸。”

“我在呼吸。”

“是呼，吸。”Dallas纠正道。“你那是只呼不吸，太僵硬了。”他说着向前走了一步，贴近Rust的背。“感受我的节奏。”随后他发现Rust石化了，在他的双臂里，甚至还屏住了呼吸，最后在憋不住了的时候长长地，无声无息地吸一口气，再屏住。现在可好，改成只吸不呼了。

他哭笑不得：“Rust，我说的是跟着我呼吸的节奏来感受。”他看到Rust从镜子里投来了疑惑的目光。“干这行，得先学会掌握自己的呼吸，才能最合理地分配体力。否则你一支曲子没跳完就他妈的累死在台上了。”

“这他妈的有点麻烦。”Rust说。

“是挺麻烦，但我可靠这个吃饭。”Dallas说着架起他的手臂。

“Dallas？”

“什么？”

“你贴得太近了。”

“所以你这么僵？”

Rust不置可否地又屏住了呼吸。Dallas真想大笑几声，感觉自己简直是在今天以别样的方式报了哲学大道理和樱桃塔之仇，但忌惮于Rust会掐着他的后脖颈把他按到镜子上去这种可能性，他还是很平和地清了清喉咙：“听着，通常这时候，你应该把我想象成别的人。”

他觉得Rust似乎愣了一下。至少从镜子里看来，他发现Rust的眼睛里似乎闪过了一丝别的什么。这让他立刻对自己说的话后悔了。Rust从不谈自己的过去，自己的妻儿，自己的生活圈子，这样的人通常没有一个完整的家。让他们去想象其他的人从而平复情绪是很残忍的事。

他们在镜子里对视几秒。

“要不你想想Marty？”Dallas说，试图扳回那么一点局面。

“你说什么？”

“或者你想想Marty在下面看，你是跳给他看的。”反正局面看上去已经坍塌了，不在乎再推一把。

 

17、

那之后不久，Dallas应邀到Ezra家去吃饭。邀请自然是Ezra提出来的。男人问了Dallas喜欢吃的菜，悉心地准备了很多。Dallas没问他是怎么做到的。有些时候明白过程很重要，有些时候就并不。他们愉快地用餐，交谈，说各自的事，直到吃完所有的东西，他去厨房清洗了碗碟，然后看到Ezra从冰箱里拿出了一块小蛋糕给他。

“这是我的生日蛋糕。”男人温柔的声音始终未变。“你可以把它当餐后甜点。”

“生日快乐。”他脱口而出，还没从惊讶里缓过神，男人温柔的，无焦距的灰蓝色眼睛近在咫尺。“你应该告诉我啊Ezra，我得带礼物来。”

“我隐瞒了这件事邀请了你，已经算是礼物了。”

“这算什么礼物？”他笑了起来。

“怎么说呢，你实现了我的愿望。”

男人有点羞涩地笑了，可能说这种程度的道谢或者是暗含好感的话已经是他的极限，Dallas发现对方的脸也有点红。他自己的也是。刚才喝的那瓶红酒不错，不知道Ezra是从哪儿搞到的。

他于是走到音响前，手指在CD架上翻找。

“你想听什么？”Ezra问。

“你收集的曲子都是这种清心寡欲型的吗？就没有……热闹点的？”

Ezra仔细想了想：“……可能有一张，在中间的位置。”

“哦，那就这个吧。”他说，手指灵活地捏出一张碟。“这不错，我喜欢。”不多时房间里就响起了充满节奏的，带着浓烈热辣性感味道的音乐来。Ezra站在其中有些不知所措。看得出他不习惯听这样的音乐。但Dallas选择了，所以他也并没有提出异议。“Dallas？”他问。大概是这样的音乐声让他分辨不出对方站在什么地方了。

然后他听到Dallas的声音：“作为礼物，Ezra，我跳个舞给你吧。”

没等他开口说什么，他就感到自己的手被Dallas握住，抬起，贴合在有些发热的皮肤上，其下有着心跳的跃动——那是心口的部位。

“不用看。”他听到Dallas沙哑的，低沉的，性感的声音。“只是感受。”

然后他感到Dallas牵引着他的手在空中画了条弧线，顺着皮肤和衣料的触感，从脖颈到腰间。

“感受我。”

 

18、

一时兴起为Rust上舞蹈课的结果是半节课之后Rust死在垫子上怎么说也不肯再站起来。而Dallas只好自己对着镜子跳完后面那半段。镜子里Rust出了很多汗，卷曲的头发贴在额角，一双眼睛依旧沉默而清醒地望着Dallas的背影。

“结果是你除了呼吸，什么都没学会。”Dallas恨恨地说。然后发现Rust开始不声不息地咬手指。“不过呼吸也算个本事，嗯。”

“Dallas。”

“干嘛？”

“你呼吸的时候，会想到谁？”

好家伙，这问题可不像是Rust会问的。Dallas咧开嘴：“哈，我没有好搭档，所以多数时候是想我自己。”

“我猜是Ezra Turner？”

一记重锤。Dallas被噎住了。

“什么？”他问。

“Ezra Turner。”镜子里Rust的视线移到了他脸上，淡然地点了点头。“很明显，这个是答案。”

他顿时有点恼羞成怒起来：“你这是在玩猜猜乐游戏吗Rust？就因为刚才我让你想Marty？”

“我没想他。”Rust说。

Dallas眯起眼睛，好样的，自己看来能扳回一盘。“你就是想了。”他肯定地说。

Rust把视线从镜子里挪开，耸了耸肩。

“好吧。”面对这种状态的Rust，Dallas觉得自己战败了，彻底的。他走过去在Rust身边挤开一个地方，盘腿坐在垫子上。“你怎么看出来的？”

“很多事不一定要用看的。”Rust说，看上去考虑了一下措辞。“表象其实……”

Dallas向后一倒仰在垫子上。“老天，又来了。”然后他突然坐起来，咧开嘴对着Rust笑。

“别看我。我绝不会到你的夜总会跳舞。”Rust说。

 

19、

这一晚，Marty终于在夜总会遇到了Rust。他兴高采烈地（别的形容词似乎也不恰当）看到Rust坐在远离舞台的位置，面前一个杯子，里面有切开的整个柠檬。Rust一只手撑着下巴，懒洋洋地盯着台上瞧。音乐震撼，节奏激烈，Dallas在台上脱得正高兴，台下所有女人都发了疯，连后台的Ben他们都探头出来挥手臂。这一刻世界重新回到了Dallas，久别舞台的世界之王手里。而Marty在一片喧闹尖叫里蹭到了Rust的身旁，拿起了那个杯子。Rust没看他，由着他喝了一大口苏打水之后差点呕出来：“靠，Rust，你怎么喝这个。”

“我找Dallas要的。”

“这个能戒酒？”

“医生这么说。”

“你又不是会随便信医生的人。”Marty把苏打水全都喝光光，“换杯别的吧，果汁也行，什么都好，我请客。”

“啤酒。”

“行。”

他们喝了一杯。Ben还抽空偷偷拿了一盘Dallas明文规定不许给Marty吃的火腿来。两个人也不对这火腿的口味做评价，只是你一块我一块地分着吃。直到最后快吃完，Dallas还在台上不肯下来。情绪高涨的舞者发了疯，声嘶力竭，汗洒舞台，非要和台下的人同归于尽才算完。

“他怎么那么兴奋？”Marty问。“台下有他喜欢的妞？”

“有喜欢他的。”

“啥？”

Rust不说话了，眼神飘向舞台另一侧。Marty顺着他的视线看过去，那儿站着个金发的男人，没有挥手没有尖叫，只是安静平和地站在那儿凝视着舞台，脸上都是微笑。

“哦，看看那表情那眼神，真是将Dallas引以为傲。”Marty说。又觉得自己的形容词不太对。“……也不能这么说。你说呢，Rust？”他转头就看到Rust正在闷不吭声地吃掉最后一块火腿，顿时气不打一处来：“给我留点！”

“明天吧。”Rust说，跳下了椅子，拿起衣服向外走去。

“什么明天？”Marty问。反应过来的时候发现自己已经跟着Rust走出去好远。

“我是说，火腿。明天送到警局。”

Marty难以置信地停在原地，反应了好一会儿：“你买的？”

Rust停了下来。夜店门口的灯光在他的脸上投出恍惚不定的光影和不甚清晰的神情。

但Marty确定那的确和平时有一些不同。

然后他听到Rust说：“收件人那栏留的是你的名字。你得付账。”

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 就当他们曾生活在同一个空间，同一个时间：）


End file.
